Snowfield Tracing
A special map for the Snow Trace event. There are 5 stages with 3 styling battle stages and 2 story stages. Only the styling battle stages grant event currency, and each one drops a different main currency (Turquoise , Crystal , and Amber ). All styling battle stages have a chance to drop Snow Jade . Stamina is not needed to complete these stages. You are given 5 free attempts for each stage daily and failing a stage will not deduct an attempt. You can reset the attempts of the styling battle stages for 30 for 5 attempts. Stages 1 - Invitation to Snowy Mountain *It is a special stage. Please select the unlocked part to match. To go out, wearing at least 2 pieces is required. (Locked: Hair and Hair Ornament) *Style: *Opponent: Fu Su **Base score: 20,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 1, True Love 3, Clock 2 *Drops: , (Low odds) Nikki and Fu Su went to Snofall City in north Cloud to find the snow leopard. Wear a cloud lady dress and ask some insider! *(On the stretching hillside, colorful player flags flutter in the wind. Herds of yaks graze lazily in the warm sunlight.) *(The snow atop the mountains remains unchanging, the white snow and black rock interlacing in beautiful marble patterns.) *'Nikki:' This place is so vast and beautiful, it'll lift anyone's spirits in a second! *'Momo:' The air here smells great, too! *'Nikki:' Thank you for bringing us to Snowfall City, Fu Su. The scenery here is truly different from other places. *'Fu Su:' Snowy mountains mark the border between it and the north. I heard about this beautiful place while traveling in the Cloud. *'Fu Su:' Oh, and that mountain over there is Snowjade Peak. Snow leopards are known to appear there from time to time. *'Momo:' Snow leopards? Are they as cute as me? *'Fu Su:' The locals revere them as guardians of their mountain goddess. They're hard to track, so seeing one depends on your luck. *'Nikki:' Now that you say it, I really want to see what these snow leopards look like! *'Momo:' Me too! But thinking about what Fu Su said, it doesn't seem like it'll be an easy task! *'Nikki:' Well, Fu Su? Do you have any ideas on how to see a snow leopard? *'Fu Su:' I met a local girl named Gela last time I was here, an expert at tracking snow leopard footprints. Let's ask for her help! *'Momo:' What are we waiting for? Let's go! Try wearing a Cloud lady outfit; maybe she'll like it so much she'll agree to help! 2 - Crisis of Snow Leopard *It is a special stage. Please select the unlocked part to match. To go out, wearing at least 2 pieces is required. (Locked: Coat and Background) *Style: *Opponent: Winter Coat Girl **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 1, True Love 3, Clock 2 *Drops: , (Low odds) After arriving at Gla's home, they were informed that the trace of an injured leopard was found. Wear warm and flexible suit to check it out! *'Fu Su:' Long time no see, Gela! My friends and I are visiting Snowfall City, I hope we're not intruding? *'Gela:' No need to be so polite, Fu Su, I'm thrilled you're here! So these two are your friends? *'Fu Su:' Let me introduce you, this is Nikki and that's Momo. *'Nikki:' Hello! We hear you're an expert snow leopard tracker, Gela, so we wanted to ask if you could help us find one? *'Fu Su:' Yup, my friends here are very interested in them, as you can see. Do you have any time to help us search, Gela? *'Gela:' Hello everyone, and welcome! You came at the right time; I was just about to go to the mountains, so let's go all together! *'Fu Su:' That's perfect! But why were you going to the mountains, Gela? *'Gela:' I just received word that an injured snow leopard's tracks have been spotted. I want to see what's going on for myself. *'Fu Su:' An injured snow leopard? Could it have been poachers? *'Gela:' Their pelts are extremely valuable, but nowadays there are very convincing cloth imitations, even on the black market. *'Fu Su:' Then maybe a curious traveler accidentally hurt one? *'Gela:' Hmm. It's getting late, so let's get going. Oh, you'll need warm, active attire while we're up there. 3 - Trail of Leopards *Story stage Led by Gela, they came to Snowjade Peak to search for the trace of the injured leopard. On the snow, the trace of snow leopard is accompanied by red blood trace. As they proceeded, they found the footprints were replaced by human's. No good. Did somebody take them away?! *(The snow is deep in the narrow mountain pass. Nikki and the others carefully follow Gela to Snowjade Peak.) *'Gela:' This should be the place where the person saw the tracks from before. *'Nikki:' Look over there, in the snow! Is that blood? *'Fu Su:' Yes, and these rocks have blood on them, as well. *'Gela:' There are prints in the snow, they seem to be leading that way. *'Fu Su:' Then let's follow them, and maybe we'll find the injured snow leopard. *(One by one, they follow the bloody snowprints up the mountain, until they suddenly disappear.) *'Nikki:' The snow leopard's tracks stop here... *'Momo:' It couldn't have just vanished into thin air, right? *'Fu Su:' Hey, come look at these tracks over here! These are human footprints, aren't they? *'Gela:' You're right, and they get slightly deeper after this point, as if the person started carrying something heavy. *'Momo:' You can even tell that from just looking? That's amazing... *'Nikki:' So then, someone carried the wounded snow leopard away? *'Fu Su:' That's the only possible explanation, yes. *'Momo:' They couldn't be taking advantage of its injury to do something bad to it, right?! *'Gela:' Let's hurry and follow them! 4 - Mysterious Woman in Red *Story stage The team followed the steps to a small cave. THere we found a girl in red is healing the small leopard. She turned out to be a friend of Gela, Scarlet. She is not only good at medicine but also has a good heart. *(The snow is deep in the narrow mountain pass. Nikki and the others carefully follow Gela to Snowjade Peak.) *(Not long after they begin tracking the footprints, they find themselves outside a small cave.) *'Nikki:' So this person brought the snow leopard here? *'Momo:' We're not gonna see something horrible if we go in there, right? *'Fu Su:' Don't let it scare you, we won't know unless we go inside. *'Gela:' Fu Su is right, let's go in. *(The cave is small. The group enters and sees a small snow leopard lying on the floor, a girl in red sitting beside it.) *(A red herb is plastered to the leopard's leg. The girl is preparing a tourniquet with her scarf.) *'Gela:' Scarlet? *'Scarlet:' Gela? What are you doing here? *'Gela:' I heard about an injured snow leopard's tracks on the mountain, so I came to investigate. *'Fu Su:' So it's someone she knows? *'Gela:' This is Scarlet, a friend of mine. Say, what are you doing here, too? *'Scarlet:' I was gathering herbs when I came across this little one. I knew a cave nearby, so I brought it here to treat its wounds. *'Gela:' I see, we also followed its bloody tracks to this place. *'Scarlet:' Who are your companions, Gela? *'Gela:' They're my friends, they came to investigate with me. *'Nikki:' Excuse me, but will the snow leopard be okay? *'Scarlet:' I found an herb to stop the bleeding, and once I finish preparing a few of my own herbs it should be okay. *'Momo:' Wow, so she's a medical practitioner! *'Gela:' Scarlet comes from a family of doctors, so she has a natural understanding of medicine. *'Scarlet:' Stop, I'm blushing! Medicine isn't that hard; once I apply this to its leg, a little rest and it'll be better in no time! 5 - Guardian of the Snowy Mountain *It is a special stage. Please select the unlocked part to match. To go out, wearing at least 2 pieces is required. (Locked: Makeup and Foreground) *Style: *Tag(s): *Opponent: Passerby Girl **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 *Drops: , (Low odds) After the treatment, the snow leopard is healthy to return to the wild. Let's have a contest themed little animal to say goodbye to it! *'Nikki:' So how did this little snow leopard get hurt in the first place? *'Scarlet:' Judging by its wounds, it appears to have fallen. *'Momo:' Fallen? Yikes, it should be more careful! *'Fu Su:' Now that you mention it, we did see a few blood stained rocks before. It must've fallen on top of them from high up. *'Gela:' The deep snow makes it easy to slip and fall up here. It's young, so it doesn't have the experience to traverse the mountain. *'Scarlet:' Alright, all done! *'Gela:' Should we take it back to rest for a day or two? *'Scarlet:' No need. Snow leopards are the mountain goddess' guardians; they recover faster on the mountain. *'Nikki:' Then... Is it okay if I pet it? *'Scarlet:' Of course! It couldn't hurt a fly right now. *(Nikki carefully strokes the leopards fur. It purrs amicably in response, and gently licks at Nikki's hand.) *'Scarlet:' It seems to really like you! *'Gela:' It's almost night. Now that the snow leopard is safe, we can make our way down the mountain. *(The group releases the leopard outside the cave. Despite its injuries, it quickly disappears into the snow.) *'Fu Su:' Seeing that leopard reminded me of the deer from Mount Mango. Say Nikki, why don't we compete with Pets style? Category:Snow Trace Category:Events Category:Event Maps